All About Us
|artist = |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 (И2) 2 (И1/И3) |dg = / / |mode = Трио |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / Golden Fizz/Golden Fizz |lc = |pictos= 168 |perf = Céline Baron (И1) Jerky Jessy (И2) Sarah Magassa (И3) }} "All About Us" исполнителся Jordan Fisher доступна в . Танцоры Этот танец в режиме трио. Главным танцором является парень, а двумя остальными молодые девушки. У всех у троих белая обводка, которая мелко обведена синей линей Первый танцор Первый танцор одет в мятно-зелёную шапочку и коричневые очки. Наряд состоит из синей куртки, которая прикрывает розовую рубашку, также из синей юбки, зелёных носков и чёрными туфлями с розовой подошвой. Второй танцор Второй танцор имеет коричневые волосы, розово-неоновый свитер, чёрные с ромбообразными узорами (таких же цветов как и свитер) брюки, и синие кроссовки. Его образ создавался по подобию на образ самого Jordan Fisher. Третий танцор У третьего танцора имеются чёрные длинные волосы, хипстерские очки, рубашку-безрукавку фиолетового цвета сверху и оранжевого снизу, синие рваные джинсы и белые кроссовки с зелеными носками. В какой-то момент во время бриджа песни, цветовая схема танцоров будет временно состоять из бронзово-коричневых и золотисто-желтых цветов. После выполнения Золотого движения 3 танцоры станут черными с золотыми очертаниями, прежде чем вернуться к своей обычной цветовой схеме для заключительного припева. AllAboutUs Coach 1.png|Первый танцор AllAboutUs Coach 2.png|Второй танцор AllAboutUs Coach 3.png|Третий танцор Фон The background consists mainly of lines and fractal patterns. When the song starts, the background is a white backdrop that has a turquoise line that will travel to the right, revealing the dancers. Whenever the dancer's arms are diagonal, turquoise streaks will appear and follow their arm movement. In the first verse of the song, stripes and drawings appear in the background as the song progresses. When the chorus hits, the background turns black, and lines with dots that turn into rainbow fractal pattern that flashes to the beat of the song. Золотые движения В этой песне 3 золотых движения: Золотые движения 1 & 2: Быстро и резко ударьте вашей правой рукой вниз, вместе с ударом левой ногой назад. Золотое движение 3: Медленно поднимите вашими руками вниз. (Только для И2) el rarito.png|Золотые движения 1 & 2 AllAboutUsGM.gif|Золотые движения 1 & 2 в игре AllAboutUsGM2.PNG|Золотое движение 3 1fbk4l.gif|Золотое движение 3 в игре Интересные факты *Это четвертая песня исполнителя Jordan Fisher, после Falling For Ya, Gotta Be Me, и That’s How We Do. Но она первая, которая появилась в основной серии. *Это пятая песня в основной серии, когда главный танцор имеет больше золотых движений, чем остальные танцоры, после #thatPOWER (On-Stage), The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Happy (Sing Along) и Boys (Summertime Love). *Фон в припеве (в проигрышном моменте) на Nintendo Wii версии, серый, а не белый. *Аватар третьего танцора имеет волосы намного короче своего оригинала. Gallery Allaboutus.png|''All About Us'' AllAboutUsMenu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu AllAboutUsCover.png|'Just Dance 2017' cover 00000087.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover AllAboutUsCoachSel.png|Coach selection AllAboutUsP3Ava.png|P3's avatar El rarito2.png AllaboutusBTS.png|Behind the scenes all about us bts.png|Behind the scenes AllAboutUsP1.png|P1 AllAboutUsP2.png|P2 AllAboutUsP3.png|P3 Videos Jordan Fisher - All About Us (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - All About Us References Site Navigation en:All About Uses:All About Us